Batman vs Rodent
by puzzlemistress
Summary: my version of The Batman:Pets...FEMALE ROBIN


**Dani pov **

Me and daddy were heading downstairs to the cave for work. Dad was going to leave me to play in the cave while he dealt with Flash in Star City. Dad said he doesn't want me in a city I don't know yet. I'm only 7 you know. Alfred was already in the cave.  
"Now dani, you be a good girl while I'm out. If some thing comes up contact me. Understood."  
"Yes daddy." He kissed my head and left. The doors opened and the bat mobile went out the door. I was about to play with one if my games when the alarm went off.  
"Oh dear. Mistress hide!," Alfred order. I hide behind the giant penny. Why does dad even have a giant penny?

**Bruce pov**

I was in the bat mobile when I got an alarm saying that someone was in the bat cave. My first thought was Dani. I put the car to a halt and contacted my robin.  
"Dani get out of the cave. I'm on the way."  
"That is not necessary master Bruce. I think I can handle this problem myself." Alfred informed me.  
"No! Don't listen him help me." Dani screamed  
"What is it." I asked very calmly  
"It is 5 flying squirrels. Come and get me."  
"I'm sure Alfred can handle it."  
"No he can't. Ahh get away from. Daddy it's near my foot. Get it away from me." She screamed.  
"I got it." Crash! "Blast!" I heard from Alfred.  
"And you don't got it. Daddy come ahhh it's my hair! Get it out! Get it out!" She screamed. I turn the car around and went back to the cave. The door opened and I drove in. I get out to see 5 flying squirrels flying all over the place and one on dani's head. It flies out to go on top of the penny. Why do I have that anyway. I went to my daughter and held her.  
"You are loving this aren't you." She said to me  
"Are you ok?"  
"I was attacked by a flying rodent. Do I look ok?"  
"Alright. Where is Alfred?"  
"He is behind the T-Rex. Again I ask why do you have that."  
"I honestly don't know. Come on let's go get him." She didn't move  
"What's wrong. Did the squirrel bite you or something."  
"No. But I know dong on well I'm not with you."  
"And why not"  
"Do you not notice the flying squirrels. I do not do rodents."  
"Fine. Take your gameboy and hide in the car." She smile at me and took her stuff and left. The second she got in the car she screamed and ran back to me.  
"There is one in the car. Where am I supposed to hide."  
"Hide in the rafters. I'll come and get you." She went up to the rafter and she screamed again. She climb out and hide behind me.  
"Are you kidding me! There some in the rafters! Call uncle Barry!" She shocked me when she said that. Did she really think that I couldn't handle it.  
"You really think we can't catch them do you."  
"No. Call Barry now!"  
"Why should I?"  
"He is fast enough to catch them. Call him or I will." She threatened.  
"Alright I'll do it. Just stop screaming." I look pathetic. The great Batman lost to a 7 year old girl. This is embarrassing.

**Barry pov **

I was in Central City waiting for Bats when I get a call.  
"Hello" I asked  
"Flash I need..." Bats he started but I heard a crash.  
"Oh my gosh daddy give it to me."I heard Dani." Uncle Barry we need help. They are 5 flying squirrels in the batcave. Can you come and help us catch them?" She asked in her cute little voice.  
"I'll be there in a flash. I love ya D"  
"Thanks Uncle B. Love ya too." I ran as fast as I could to the batcave. I vibrated through the walls and saw Alfred and Bruce trying to catch a flying squirrel. I ran over to Dani and picked her up.  
"Hey dani. You ok."  
"Uncle B. Thank stars your here. Get the evil fur ball please." I zoomed over to Alfred, grabbed the net, and ran around the cave and caught them. I vibrated though the wall and let the go. I came back to see Dani running to give me a hug.  
"Thank you so much Uncle B. I owe you 5 jelly donuts." She kissed my cheeks and ran back to Bruce. He picked her up and held her protectively.  
"Can we change the meeting to next week at the tower?" He asked  
"Alrighty. See you in a couple of days." I gave Dani a kiss on the cheek a zoomed out of the room.

**Bruce's pov**

After Flash left I put Dani down. I had to know why she made me ask Barry for help.  
"Dani. Why did you make me call in Barry. We didn't need help at all."  
"I did it because I didn't want you to be hurt."  
"What?"  
"Barry's can heal faster than you. If you go bit you might of died I'm sorry daddy." My heart broke when she said that. She was always trying to protect me. I picked her up and sat in my chair. Swaying us back and forth.  
"Dani. You know that I would do anything to protect you. Even if I got a bite from the squirrels. I would have gotten a little shot in the tummy by a doctor. I would have been fine. I'm glad you want to protect me, but it's my job as your daddy to protect you."  
"But I didn't last time and that time I lost mommy and daddy. I didn't want to l-lose you and Alfred too. Are you mad at me?"  
"No. I'm not mad. Ok. I could never be mad at you for trying to protect your family. I love you Dani. Very much. It's late it's time for you get food in this tummy of your." I tickled her stomach making her laugh.  
"Ok. I love you to daddy. I'll go set the table with Alfred." She got off my lap and ran to grab Alfred's hand. I was happy that she was safe. Until I heard her scream. I got up and ran to the elevator at see what was wrong.  
"What happened?!" I shouted. She ran to me in my arms shaking.  
"Spiders! I hate spiders! Kill it! Get it away from me!" I laughed slightly and went into the kitchen and stepped on the spider.  
"Happy. It's dead now."  
"Super daddy saves the day. Yay!" She cheered giving me a hug. I guess I am a super dad.


End file.
